ogamefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Jeffoh
Hello, I am the one who had edited the pages with ???. I thought that was a good way to enrich the knowledgebase by utilizing the knowhow of people who knows the answer of that question? What will I do if I cannot find the answer to my question in this knowledgebase? I can search from other forums but that won't improve this knowledgebase, will it? Is there a way to address this issue in a proper way inside the Wiki? Regards, Haluk Cavusoglu haluk.cavusoglu@gmail.com :Yeah, we should have something for that... we need some sort of to do list and a page for questions. There are a few questions being asked in OGame Wiki:Community portal but that's not really where it belongs. Also there's a talk page for every article (just click on discussion in the top row of tabs). :They really don't belong in the articles though. -- Jeffoh (talk) 13:23, 18 Nov 2005 (UTC) ---- Done. --Master Bob 18:20, 27 Oct 2005 (UTC) ---- Makes you think i don't.... read the wantedpages?? Correct. (I found them now.) I only signed up to the forums yesterday, been playing for a bit now and know bits and pieces. Just thought id pop in and see where i can help. What exactly are deadend pages? Ones with no links back to others? User:Averon :Hmm... I thought I got rid of all wanted pages... gah, sorry for the somewhat flamish comment... :Also, yeah, deadend pages are pages without links to other pages on them. That's not supposed to happen on a wiki, there are supposed to be lots of links. -- Jeffoh (talk) I think the buddy request and menu pages are probably my fault. =), I thought there was a need =). And.. This being your talk page, do you delete it yourself, or if theres a message for me like today is it better that I delete it? Averon :There's no real reason to delete messages, everything shows up in history anyway. I'll clean it up a bit when needed but that probably won't be for quite a while. -- Jeffoh (talk) 17:39, 5 Nov 2005 (UTC) ---- Hey, Im gonna be gone for the enxt week or so, just thought I'd give you a heads up. --Master Bob 07:03, 19 Nov 2005 (UTC) :Alright, "see" (guess you can't really say see on a wiki) you next week then. -- Jeffoh (talk) 17:26, 19 Nov 2005 (UTC) Buildings template Hey, could you try conveting the Metal Mine to the Buildings Template. I frankly dont understand (yet) how your php code works. so yeah. thanks. --Master Bob 00:57, 22 Dec 2005 (UTC) :Sure. It'll have to wait for a bit though, I've been kinda busy recently. -- Jeffoh (talk) 18:03, 22 Dec 2005 (UTC) ::Thats okay, I converted everything else and just made a simple table for the statistics section. --Master Bob 07:49, 23 Dec 2005 (UTC) linking OGame Wiki <-> OWiki hi everybody, maybe I'm litle to stupid, but I don't find any other way of contacting you. We at the German Ogame Wiki (OWiki) would like to link with yours, so that users may have at every article the opportunity in reading it in English or German. Probably there will be more wikis for OGame in the future and we will have an international network... If you are interested in this idea, you are welcome to join us at #OWiki --Fox 2005 20:37, 4 Jan 2006 (UTC) :You'll have to remind me later, I'll be a bit busy the next few weeks. You can also ask User:Master Bob but I don't think he's on IRC much. We'll have to ask wikicities anyway, we can't touch the DB ourselves and we need some special interwiki link thing for it to work right (like on Wikipedia). -- Jeffoh (talk) 02:47, 7 Jan 2006 (UTC) ::I have gotten in contact with the OWiki people. Someone has been notified to tell the people who need to know over there to do the interwiki link, over there. I have also contacted someone to do that here, there was a big and so a bug report was filled. It should be done soon. --Master Bob 05:07, 7 Jan 2006 (UTC) Logo design, contest Alright so we need a logo. Figure best way to do it would be to Hold a contest and advertise about it on the forums, both english and French forums. What do you think? Any better ideas? --Master Bob 05:26, 19 January 2006 (UTC) :Nope... I guess we should do it on the forums. That or we ask the german guys if we can use their logo, it does fit pretty well. Problem is that the german one seems to be official (supported by GA's and GO's) but this one isn't very much anymore. It's been ages since Weyoun's been here. --Jeffoh (talk) 09:57, 19 January 2006 (UTC) Alliance directory Well, I have looked all over, and there does seem to be any off-ogame directory of alliances. You search for alliances in ogame, but it only helps if you dont already know exactly what you're looking for. You can use it to browse alliances effectively. It also does not allow searching within descriptions, searching for certain kinds of alliance(high score, newbie protection, non-agression, trade, military, etc), filtering by requirements or looking for webpages. I would just be that simple. It would need an example page to help alliances decide how to submit their info; a sorted list of alliances with type, name, member count,universe and maybe other factors; a guidelines page to tell people how big they can establish courtesy guidelines so that people wouldn't use the discussion threads to bassh other alliances; and people would have to advertise it on the forums. I wouldn't mind a bunch of this, but it would be a big job that, once the list was populated(assuming each alliance had their own page), could the number of pages on this wiki. So I wanted to toss at the sysops and make sure that A.) I wasn't being stupid in thinking this up, and it is worth doing, B.) it was feasible, and C.) the sysops would actually want/allow addition. thanks, --Plasmafox 08:46, 3 December 2007 (UTC) Page Deletion There are some pages pages needing deletion. Those are Buddy list and Strategy. Buddy list already has another page about the buddy list system, buddylist, and now seems to be replaced with a text of the rules. And strategy is complete bullshit. Please delete this article until someone can write a real strategy guide. Nikh-Mur 06:42, 20 September 2008 (UTC) :The strategy article has been an earlier stub. It's a stub that needs work from users.-- 07:34, 20 September 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks for taking care. Btw I added to strategy Nikh-Mur 17:41, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Skin Hi there! I'm Swannie from Logo Creation Wiki. A request was placed there several months ago (when I was absent from Wikia) for a new skin for this wiki. Well, I have started working on Wikia's again in my spare time and I was wondering if you guys still wanted a new skin here.If you do, please give me some idea of what you would like it to look like. I'll try to do my best to make it :) Let me know. Thanks, and have a great day! swannie :) 13:20, 29 June 2009 (UTC)